a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to theft prevention devices for automotive radios and accessories, and more particularly, to a theft deterrent locking knob for mounting radios and accessories.
b. Description of Related Art
Theft of radios and other audio accessories from automobiles is, unfortunately, a common occurrence. Accordingly, numerous types of security devices exist to discourage or prevent such theft. Types of security devices include guards that cover or encase the equipment or devices that disguise the underlying expensive equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,414 to Caputo, 4,248,069 to Burbank and 3,699,787 to Corrado involve the use of lockable covers that can be secured over the face of the audio equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,280 to Crosetti discloses a false front that simply slides into place over the equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,995 to Smith discloses encasing the equipment in a special container and wiring the container to an electric alarm system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,651 to Gibbs discloses a theft prevention device for use on the mounting bolts of automotive audio equipment. The device includes a pair of uniquely designed nuts that can not be effectively gripped with a wrench or other conventional turning tool in order to remove the audio equipment from the automobile.
The present invention offers a simple and inexpensive way to mount automotive equipment in such a way to deter thefts of such equipment. In accordance with the present invention, the audio equipment can be initially secured in place on the dashboard or floorboard and thereafter securely held in place without the need for the owner to constantly lock and unlock the device or manipulate any parts each time the owner exits the vehicle. The invention also offers a locking device that is easily removable and is capable of being used on other pieces of equipment.